The Visit Week
by BerserkKnuckles791
Summary: Visit Week has arrived in Smashville, meaning that a few characters that didn t make it in the actual event will live and fight with the actual roster for one week. Master Hand has even brought a tournament at the end of the week in the being in which the visitors also can compete. Can the visitors prove themselves? Containing new chars like Waluigi, Knuckles, Ridley and many more!


**Hey guys, BerserkKnuckles791 here again! Welcome to my second fanfiction to the Super Smash Bros. Games. This story will contain a few characters that aren´t in the actual games but are given the opportunity to fight with the cast, but only for one week. These are indeed some fan favourites but I have thrown in my own ideas as well. Please don´t be mad at me that your character didn´t make it, this is still _my_ story. If that would be the case, I advise you to write such a fic for yourself, no one will be mad this way. Also, while this may not be a sequel of my other fanfiction "The King and the Goddess", it tells the story of the Bowser x Palutena pairing. You can read it beforereading this, but you don´t have to.**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the characters and stages in this fic. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prolouge: The Railway Station of Worlds! The Visitors´ Arrival!**

It was a beautiful morning in Smashville and the sitting room was filled with joy and laughter. Sonic, Captain Falcon, Roy Koopa and Villager were in the videogame corner, Bowser jr. and the rest of the koopalings were either eating sweets or waiting till it was their turn at the video game, Zelda, Rosalina, Palutena and Peach were having a nice chat while drinking tea with the goddess´ gaze now and then shifting to a certain fire breathing turtle who was playing darts with Ganondorf, Wii Fit Trainer and Lucario. Long story short, everyone was having a good time. And seriously, why shouldn´t they? Today was the start of the visitor week after all, which meant that a few characters from the same worlds as the smashers could be a part of the Super Smash World even though they got no invitation. There was even going to be a tournament on the last two days where the visitors could also compete. But the thing was that each smasher didn´t know who would come to visit. That was the reason why everyone was so anticipated. Which one of their friends would come? How would they like it here? Could they stand each other? So many questions and no one knew the answer.

 _2 hours later…_

The group which consisted of Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Peach, Yoshi, Robin, Lucina, Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf, Kirby, Dedede, Link, Zelda, Pit, Samus, Palutena, Pikachu, Charizard, Lucario, Mega Man, Fox, Falco, Corrin, Cloud and Ness was finally walking to the railway station of worlds, as it was called. The rest of the smashers were either training or doing chores Master Hand instructed them to do.

"So Mario, do you have a guess on who will drop by?" Sonic asked his friend and rival since he already knew the gang from the Olympic Games.

"Not-a quite. But-a maybe my old friend Geno could come here, I think he´d do-a well here." The plumber answered.

"Geno, huh? Never heard of him."

"That´s-a not surprising. My only adventure with-a him was long, long ago.

At the same time Palutena had caught up to her secret boyfriend Bowser (read `The King and the Goddess´ if you want to know more). It wasn´t easy since both of them still had their worries about what the others would think about that. So they had to keep their relationship a secret. But that fortunately didn´t keep them away from each other.

"So Bowser, who would you like to have as a visitor?"

"Another villain, of course!" the koopa boasted. "We are a minority, after all. I hope at least one bad guy joins us. Well, except if he would start hitting on you, then I would straight up murder this joker."

"Aww, you´re sweet." The goddess replied laughing.

While everyone was thinking about who they would want to join Samus just thought of the one being she didn´t want here: Ridley. The audience wasn´t sharing her opinion though; everyone was devastated when they had heard that the space pirate leader didn´t make it to their latest event. Samus had to shake her head thinking of that.

"Something wrong, Samus?" Zelda asked as she came up next to the bounty huntress.

"Not really, I was just thinking of a person I´d rather not want to be here."

"Oh, I know some persons of that kind, too. But remember…" the hylian princess started before she stopped walking to look directly into Samus´ eyes. "Even if Ridley should arrive here you are not allowed to take him out outside of a match. I know it would be really difficult for you but you two have to get along if he really arrives. It´s not impossible, just look at Link, me and Ganondorf or Mario and Bowser!"

The two women looked to their right and saw Mario asking his arch-nemesis about which character from their universe he´s expecting.

"I dunno, maybe Waluigi? I mean, both him and Wario tried for about 3 months to change MH´s decision about him not being here."

"Hmm, good-a point."

Samus confessed that Zelda was indeed right about the two pairs but her and Ridley on friendly terms? She scoffed and continued walking. About ten minutes later the group arrived at the wide station square, the place in front of the station. Master Hand was already waiting for them.

"Greetings, smashers. It´s good to see that you all followed my invitation to this meeting place." He spoke in a loud tone so everyone could hear him. "I´m sure you all are more than curious about the few faces you´ll about to see for the next week. I usually love to keep you waiting but this time I´ve actually got things to do. So, without further ado, let´s meet the visitors. Take a few steps forward, please."

Confused, the group did what they were told and now stood pretty close to the stations entrance, leaving almost the whole station square wide open. They immediately saw why when Master Hand snapped his fingers and a large portal opened, hovering high above the square and being parallel to the ground. Suddenly, turbines from a large flying vehicle could be heard. Moments later, a spacecraft slipped through the portal and slowly descended from the sky. Bowser narrowed his eyes, the ship looked somehow a bit familiar to him. He turned to Peach, who was standing the closest to him.

"Hey Peach, do we somehow know this ship?" he asked but noticed that Peachs whole body was trembling in fear. "Um, Peach? Is something to matter?"

"No!" the princess shrieked. "It´s them!"

Looking right the other smashers also noticed a whimpering Luigi trying to hide behind Falco while Mario got into a fighting stance.

"It´s-a the shroobs!"

With a loud noise the spacecraft came to a landing right in front of the smashers. The door opened and a mechanical staircase extended from the entrance. Then a purple fungus alien with glowing red eyes about as big as a toad exited the spacecraft. Then another. And another. About fifty of this creatures came out of the ship and took their position at the right and left side of the staircase, forming a purple passageway.

"These creatures are indeed known as the shroobs, just like Mario said." Master Hand started to explain while the shroob soldiers marched out of the ship. "And they are quite aggressive and dangerous. In Mario´s world, they were searching for a new home planet and actually managed to invade the whole mushroom kingdom while Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Bowser were still babies. The princess Peach from the future was on a visit when they took over the castle, so Mario and Luigi had to get Peach back from them and also stop them once and for all."

The smashers exchanged worried glances with each other when Master Hand said this.

"W-why are they-a h-here?" Luigi asked worried. "Please-a tell me they don´t-a visit us."

Instead of Master Hand one of the shroob soldiers spoke up in a language no one´s ever heard before (except Mario, Luigi and Peach of course).

"Not they, _her._ " Master Hand answered, much to the worry of the Mario brothers. "And now, let´s welcome their leader…"

A large menacing figure wearing a pink dress exited the spacecraft, a little silver crown sitting on her head.

"… **Princess Shroob**!"

Most smashers winced when the alien princess let out a creepy cackle. Wario, however did something else.

"Say Master Hand, is this really a visitor? She doesn´t even look tough-" he wasn´t able to say more as he was hit with a massive energy ball thrown by Princess Shroob and was blown into the nearest wall.

"SILENCE, INSOLENT BEING! PATHETIC WORMS HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK!" the empress´ shrill voice echoed through the square. "I USUALLY WOULD DESTROY YOU WITHOUT HESITATION SO YOU BETTER BE LUCKY THAT I´M NOT THE ONE STAYING HERE!"

Princess Shroob took a step to the right as another figure exited the shroobs mothership, looking much more bulky and intimidating as the princess they just met. Any smasher who wasn´t named Ganondorf or Bowser moved back as much as they could.

"GIVE THEM HELL!" Princess Shroob exclaimed. "SISTER!"

 _ **Elder Princess Shroob**_ **Has Come To Invade!**

The older sister stepped on a platform which soon started to fly towards the smashers and didn´t even wait for it to land, she just jumped down instead.

"Greetings, Princess Shroob." Master Hand would´ve bowed while saying this, but… well you know. "I am very pleased to be able to welcome you in Smashville."

"I´m sure you are." Elder Princess Shroob spoke with a voice that was even more terrifying than her appearance and an emotionless face which soon turned into a sneer when she laid her eyes on the Mario Bros. "Well well, if it aren´t the two insects and their princess. I hope you´ve missed me."

"Not at-a all, you monster!" Mario snapped at the large woman who merely grinned in response.

"Please don´t hurt us…" Peach whimpered quietly.

"Don´t you worry, I already agreed to the rules here. This week will be a… _peaceful_ one." the shroob princess spat with venom in her voice, she seemed to really hate that word. Then she decided to spare a look on the rest of the smashers. "So, this will be my sparring partners for this week? How-" She stopped when her gaze fell on Bowser. "You… I know you. You were the one I allied with to take one last try to defeat these vermins."

"Huh?" Bowser asked with a confused voice. "You did?"

"You-a can´t remember? Really?" Luigi was shocked. Shrowsers never ending avalanche of attacks was one of the hardest and most dangerous challenges he had ever faced.

"I´m sorry, but no." Bowser said bluntly.

"He is speaking the thruth, Bowser." Master Hand explained. "After her defeat, Princess Shroob had turned into a shroob mushroom. However, she was still conscious and so she let herself get eaten by you, you were unconscious at that time. You got possessed and became stronger than ever, so you (or rather her) faced the two pairs one last time. She failed to defeat them, however."

"Of course she did." Bowser grumbled, obviously hating the fact that he´s been used.

"Don´t be mad, koopa." Elder Princess Shroob mocked. „A large number of people have already fallen for it."

Ganondorf grinned while Bowser growled before turning on his heel and stomping through the entrance doors of the station, leaving the others. Master hand took this opportunity to speak again.

"Well, that settles that. You smashers can go after Bowser now, the train will arrive shortly anyway. I will leave you now in order to familiarize Princess Shroob with our rules and the habits we have here. The other guests will meet up with me later, but I like to start now with the explaining. Tata."

And with one finger snap the two were gone.

When the group arrived at the rails a silently fuming Bowser was already waiting there. Mario thought it was not the time for an old skirmish.

"Come on, Bowser. It-a was by far the toughest-a fight on our journey." Mario tried to cheer him up.

"But it wasn´t me, just some _false strength_." Bowser spat in answer. "I was just a tool for this hag! I hate it when someone does what I want to do for myself!"

"You´re right." Ganondorf decided to butt in. "That is pretty poor, being weak enough to become someone´s tool. Hah, pathetic."

The other smashers gave him a death glare, but that wasn´t needed since Bowser was more than ready to fire back. "You know what was pathetic? Your performance in our last match, loser!"

"Ohhhh! Roasted!" Pit, Sonic, Ness and Dedede exclaimed while Ganondorf turned away with a frown. Bowser had beaten him pretty bad yesterday. Ever since that huge argument between the koopa king and Palutena Bowser had started an enormous victory streak. Everyone shared a short laugh that was interrupted by the noise of an approaching train. However, before it came into the smashers view another portal opened behind them. One fast object soared through before it closed again. Every smasher turned around as the thing touched the ground, startled by that noise. Samus drew her gun and took aim. It was Ridley.

 _ **Ridley**_ **Charges In!**

"Hello there, Samus Aran! Did you miss me?" the space pirate asked in a mocking voice.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Meeting you again of course!" Ridley smiled wickedly. "I´ve waited so long for this, now I can ´finally make you pay and you can´t even do something against it!"

Samus´ finger twitched and was about to pull the trigger but Sonic was faster and kicked the gun out of her hands before she would do something VERY forbidden.

"Woah, easy there! You know what happens when you do that!" the hedgehog said in a startled tone.

The woman bit her lip and turned her back at Ridley who simply laughed.

"Oh, this week is gonna be amazing!" the purple draconide spoke with glee. "Well, I´m heading off! The big hand guy wanted to see me as soon as I arrive. Smell you later!"

And with that Ridley spread his wings and flew off. Samus looked after him, her whole body trembling. She was startled when Zelda put her hand on her shoulder.

"Try to get along, you two. Please." The princess spoke with a calming voice.

Samus sighed and took Zeldas hand off. "I guess I have to try."

Meanwhile, the train had come to a stop. The group gathered themselves behind the white line before the tracks. Everyones expectations were rising extremely as the train doors finally opened. But the first thing that exited the train was too fast for the smashers eyes to see. Suddenly, someone was standing behind Robin and covered her eyes.

"What in-" Robin stuttered but she got cut off by a certain someones voice.

"Guess whoooo?"

"It can´t be…" the female tactician sighed in frustration as she recognized the voice. "Gangrel?!"

"Hyaaahahaha! And you´re absolutely right, m´lady!"

 ** _Gangrel_ ****Maddens The Competition!**

Standing in front of them was a man wearing a fancy cape, small bits of jewelry and a golden crown. His clothing in general was pretty formal and cunning. The group of smashers also noticed that his armor looked pretty light, making them suggest that this guy didn´t rely on sheer power to win his fights. A small beard grew on the man's chin, bearing the same color as his wine red hair.

"What in Nagas name are you doing here, Gangrel?" Lucina asked him bewildered since she was rather expecting her father or Morgan.

"Why, the same thing as you of course! I just wanted to clash swords with someone else as the princelings´ goons …and to make sure that our dear tactician won´t forget the offer I made."

"Of course you do…" Robin sweatdropped. "But Gangrel, wasn´t Chrom going to use the single ticket Master Hand gave to the shepherds to come here?"

"Yeah, maybe." Gangrel said bluntly. "Why?"

"Grooahahaha! I already like this guy!" laughed Bowser as he stood next to Ganondorf. "He would be perfect for our group, don´t you think Ganondorf?"

"You´re right. Mewtwo´s the smart one, you´re the tough one, I´m the magic one, a mad one is certainly missing." Ganondorf said with a chuckle.

"Finally someone who understands me!" Gangrel cackled and approached the two. "I take it you guys know the giant floating hand that can talk?"

"We sure do, he is the big boss here." Bowser answered and Ganondorf added. "Come with us, my friend, I think we have a lot to tell each other."

"Well, don´t mind if I do!" the mad king spoke cheerfully as he left with the two smashers.

"He immediately managed to make friends…" Robin remarked what she just witnessed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lucina asked to no one.

Sonic scratched his head. "Well, I can´t say that the visitors are the kind of people I want to be friends with…"

"Gee, thanks." A new voice said. "That´s exactly what I need to hear to feel better after the two hours I had to spend with that beanstalk."

Sonic turned around, immediately recognizing the voice. His face lit up in happiness. "Knuckles, pal!"

 _ **Knuckles**_ **Cracks His Namesakes!**

An echidna with red fur wearing giant, spiked gloves and shoes had exited the train and approached Sonic who ran towards him. The two fistbumped when they met. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi also went to greet their friend from the Olympic Games while Wario just scoffed and crossed his arms. He didn´t like Knuckles, mainly because of his losses against him in several disciplines.

"Boy, am I glad to see you." Sonic told his friend. "But don´t you have a – oh, I don´t know – an emerald to guard?"

"Don´t worry, Master Hand already knows. He´s gonna send it to me once I´ve met him so I don´t have a transporting problem." Knuckles answered. "He will also take care of Angel Island so it continues to float even though the Master Emerald is here."

"Wait." Mega Man interrupted them. "An island floats because of a simple gem?"

"Oh right, I should probably explain." Sonic scratched his hand. "Everyone, this Knuckles the Echidna, one of my closest friends. It´s his duty to guard the Master Emerald, a gem that was crafted by the gods and powerful enough to neutralize the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. You know, the things that make me invincible."

After everyone introduced themselves to the newcomer and said their hellos, Mario had a question.

"You-a just said something about a beanstalk, right?"

Knuckles nodded and pointed behind him where the next visitor exited the train. It was none other than…

"Wahaha, it´s WALUIGI TIME!"

 _ **Waluigi**_ **Tricks Himself In!**

The other smashers didn´t even had the time to say something. He immediately scooped over to Wario, the two shared a laugh and disappeared faster than the eye can see.

"He babbled and laughed for the whole trip." The red echidna said with frustration. "At least the conversation with that pretty woman BEFORE Waluigis stop came was pretty pleasant…"

Sonic was about to tease his friend about that last statement but the next two visitors got the groups attention already.

"Corrin!"

"Papa!"

Said dragon prince instantly froze when he heard those voices. Time seemed to flow in slow motion as he turned around to face the most beautiful, icy haired women he had ever faced – his wife and his daughter.

"FLORA!" was everything Corrin could bring out before he dashed towards the ice tribe girl, picking her up and whirling her around in the air before catching her in a soft embrace. He gave her a deep kiss on the lips which Flora gladly returned. Kana giggled at the sight of this and joined in, the female smashers awwing about the scene.

"What in the seven blazes are you two doing here, my dear?" Corrin asked once they had to separate due to the lack of air.

"One of us could come here to visit you; did you really think I would let this opportunity slide to meet my beloved husband?" Flora answered and pecked him on the cheek. "Although it was more than difficult to convince your sister to let me go…"

Corrin shuddered. The thought of Camilla coming here was just awkward. He turned to his daughter and gave her a quick kiss on the head.

"Do you know how happy it makes me that you came here too?"

"Everytime, Papa." Kana laughed. "I´ll be cheering for you and Mama!"

"Wait…" this caused Corrin to look at his wife again. "YOU´re gonna participate in our matches and the tournament?"

"Is that a problem, darling?" Flora asked with an innocent smile.

"Well to be honest, you know that I hate the thought of you getting hurt and-"

Before Corrin even had the chance to react his feet were frozen to the ground and Flora was standing behind him, holding a dagger near his throat.

"Don´t you worry, I´m prepared." the maid remarked in a scary voice. "Wouldn´t you agree?"

 _ **Flora**_ **Puts It On Ice!**

"Well, I can see that…" Corrin said smiling, oblivious of the situation he was in. "Everyone, I´m really glad to introduce you to my beloved wife and daughter. Flora, Kana these are some of the other smashers here with me."

"Hello!" Kana said with a large grin.

 _`So this is his family, huh… What a lucky guy.´_ thought the male smashers while the females were instantly under Kanas spell.

"So, are you here as a spectator then, Kana?" Samus asked the dragon girl which answered with "Yes, but I´ve gotten an allowance to stay with Papa and Mama as long as we stay here."

Corrin, which feet were now free again put an arm around Floras shoulder as the two watched their daughter interacting with the others before running off towards Charizard since his appearance was one of a dragon. The couple was smiling the whole time.

"My, my. This is one happy family."

"Thank you very much." Corrin replied before he turned to the speaker. "Umm, do I know you?"

In front of him stood a woman with really dark brown hair which reached down below her waist. Her clothing consisted of a white tank top combined with a black miniskirt and red and black gloves that extended to her elbows.

"No, actually you don´t. But Cloud over there should." She said.

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted as he spotted the attractive woman. "Somehow I knew that you would come."

"I´m sure you did. I´d never miss an opportunity like this!"

 _ **Tifa**_ **Smashes In!**

The females sure were glad that another woman joined the herd, even if she seemed a little punch-happy. Tifa walked over to Knuckles.

"Has that skinny guy already left?" she asked.

"Yes. Let us all be glad about it." Knuckles answered to which Tifa could only agree to.

Sonic had noticed that this seemed to be the pretty woman Knuckles had talked about and nudged him with his elbow while wearing a smug smile on his lips. The echidna ignored his actions and pushed him away, letting him stumble towards the train door. That was when several vines wrapped around his ankles, preventing him from falling.

"Phew, thank you." Sonic said relieved and turned to the one that caught him. "You, uhhh…"

"Scep."

The hedgehog came face to face with a green lizard-like creature with a slender body but powerful looking legs. Six light yellow seeds were planted on its back and the tail somehow looked like a tree top. The first one walking up to it was Charizard. The two creatures seemed to talk with each other but of course no one else could understand them. Well, no one except Pikachu who joined their conversation now. It was pretty clear now that the lizard was indeed another Pokémon.

"Um, Lucario?" Sonic turned to the Aura Pokémon. "What do we have here?"

"This is Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon." Lucario explained. "It is a Grass Taype, which means it uses the force of nature in his attacks, such as its signature move Leaf Blade in which the long leafs on its arms become very long and sharp. Beware, he can cut down trees with it."

 _ **Sceptile**_ **Makes The Cut!**

The four Pokémon came together, talked and eventually left to meet Master Hand.

"Leafs that can cut down trees? That is something you don´t see every day…" Pit mumbled to himself but Falco was standing next to him and heard it.

"What´s wrong, angel? Scared?" the star fox pilot laughed at him.

"What? No! I wouldn´t call it scared, I prefer cautious." Pit defended himself to which everyone laughed at his statement, but also understood his worries. Charizard was already a beast in battle and if Sceptile was a faster version of him without flames, then fights with him would be difficult. That was when another shout was heard.

"I´M HERE!" a green crocodile wearing a crown and a cape yelled. "Huh? Where´s Bowser? Did he leave?"

"Umm… Who are-a you?" Luigi asked carefully.

"Who I am? Boy, you´re looking at the king of all kremlings, King K. Rool!"

 _ **King K. Rool**_ **Goes Bananas!**

"Oh, so you´re the one-a Donkey Kong told us about-a. Your friend-a Bowser and-a Ganondorf already left-a with another newcomer-a" Mario told him and pointed in the direction Bowser, Gangrel and Ganondorf had left.

"Alright, thanks!"

And with that he sped off and disappeared from the views.

"Well, it looks like Bowsers wish for more villains to join us came true." Palutena said with a sigh.

"More than that." Samus added in a sharp tone.

"You call these villains. _Bah, garbage._ "

The smashers were slowly growing tired of these new voices, but that one actually did scare them. A lot. It sounded deep and menacing. It belonged to a tall muscular man with a red military uniform and white cape. In the shade of his cap two white lurking eyes were standing out. This man even rivalled Ganondorf in terms of looking dangerous and evil. Luigi got scared and took cover behind his big brother. Cloud drew his sword and pointed it towards the man in red.

"Who are you? State your business, stranger." He spoke.

"If you must know, weakling, you can call me Bison. And by the way-" In no time Bison had appeared before Cloud and had kicked the sword out of his hand. "I hate sharp things getting pointed at me, you better remember that!"

 ** _Bison_ Shows His Power!**

"I´ve got better things to do than babbling with you." Bison said and casually started to walk past the group.

"I-if you´ll be staying here, that makes you our comrade! You-you´re not allowed to charge at a comrade!" Dedede called after him.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" Yoshi chimed in but Bisons answer was simply: "I don´t care!"

When he was gone every smasher was still shocked, a few of them (including Luigi and Kana) even slightly scared. Speechless, the group nodded to themselves and decided to leave since Bison was the last one to arrive. About five minutes after Fox had closed the door the train left the station, but left something behind: a small purple monkey sitting on the ground who soon started to glow before it puffed and a purple haired girl in a bellydancer outfit.

"Hellooooo! Nice to meet you all!" the girl exclaimed and did a little dance but stopped as soon as she noticed that everyone had already left.

 _ **Shantae**_ **makes you wish for help!**

"Hello? Is anyone here? I´m another visitor! Hello?"

 **Stage unlocked: Shroob Mother Ship**

 **Stage unlocked: Grima´s Skull**

 **Stage unlocked: Angel Island Zone**

 **Stage unlocked: Waluigi Pinball Machine**

 **Stage unlocked: Space over Hoenn**

 **Stage unlocked: Gangplank Galleon**

 **Stage unlocked: Scuttletown**

* * *

 **So, how was it? Feel free to leave a review. One thing concerning the new stages: they may not be in the actual game, but they are from a particular franchise and don´t belong to me. Also, if you guys want to know: Yes, Flora is mainly here because she was/is my waifu from FE:Fates and I don´t care if you think that there are better candidates for Super Smash Bros.. Plus, in case you wonder, I think there will** **be pairings in this fic, some of them crossing lines between the franchises. That´s about it, see you next time!**

 **BerserkKnuckles791 has left the building.**


End file.
